


The Loyal Young Bat and The Dark Aunt

by Darkbat10



Category: Hotel Transylvania
Genre: Dracula - Freeform, Family, Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, Mavis Hurt, Mavis goes missing, Pedro likes gaming, Unconscious, aunt Lydia may care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbat10/pseuds/Darkbat10
Summary: Mavis is just feeling really unappreciated and wants to prove she has what it takes to prove to her Aunt Lydia and Dad that she can be responsible and "maintain order". She decides there is only one way to do this which leads to a whole bigger problem, will Aunt Lydia also realise she may actually care for her niece too?
Relationships: Aunt Lydia and Mavis, Family - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Book

**Hi guys please bare with, this is my first story in years and there honeslty is going to be a few mistakes, but anyway please enjoy.**

2 weeks earlier

Mavis was missing her Dad, Count Dracula who was at the vampier high council, yes yes she had Aunt Lydiaaaaa ( the Dark Baroness) but half the time she never felt like she cared, it was always, Mavis you senseless child, Mavis I will feed you to the humans and then make you wash Cerberus if you don't maintain order! Mavis check the bottomless pit is bottomless (how stupid! It's bottomless and no one ever goes there), Mavis stop your senseless dithering. Ugh she could never do right! It was just so unfairrrr all she wanted was to prove she could could be in charge and useful. She never felt it round Aunt Lydia.

The Hotel by fair means was doing well, but Mavis felt it was still missing a certain something to help "maintain order". Then the idea struck her.

Her, Hank, Wendy and Pedro were sitting in the club house playing video games. Mavis was nightdreaming about what could make the hotel better and Aunt Lydia and her Dad see she can be responsible. Pedro was nearly finished on the final level just as an idea batted into Mavis head. That's it! Mavis shouted. Ahghhh Mavis! I was on the final level here and it's nearly time for my fourthly nap! All I wanna do is complete this level then I can nap ugh Pedro groaned. What is it Mavis? Is it another idea to prove you can "maintain order" again! You know how well they they normally work out. Wendy blobbed. Oh come on Wendy, I've got it this time! I've been thinking about how to make my Dad and Aunt Lydia see I'm more responsible and can contribute to the hotel and I've just got the perfect idea it's perfect, trust me. So what's the grand idea then Mavis? Spill it! Frank laughed. Hey don't laugh, there is a book a special book that reads guests thoughts and feelings when they check in, it will help me make their stay even better and Make Aunt Lydia see I can take the guests needs into consideration. Explained Mavis. You Interrupted my game for that! Really! Grumbled Pedro. Yes yes I have and I need you guys to cover for me while I go and find this book, okay? It's too good to miss! Thanks guys, Bat out. Waittt whattttt Pedro puzzled, I have no clue said Wendy but knowing Mavis she won't let this drop till she has the book, let's just cover for her she can't be gone that long righttt?

Present Day 2 weeks later.

Lydia sighed as she tapped her nails against her staff, a week, a week she hadn't noticed Mavis was missing due to her friends constant covering for her, Hank doing her chores, Wendy pretending to mould into her without Lydia even noticing and Pedro well was just Pedro. Now it was a week later and still no sign. Lydia though she would never admit it was beside herself with worry for her niece. Counting it all together she had been gone for 2 weeks and what hells for? She actually had this horrible strange feeling of what was it, guilt? Yuck! She should have noticed sooner and maybe just maybe appreciated Mavis more.

Just as she gathered her thoughts together, Wendy slithered by. Ahhhh perfecttt the Blob might have an idea where her disrespectful niece may have got to. YOU! Blob! Do you have any idea why my iditotic niece has vanished for 2 weeks with no trace! No..no..no Mr Lydia Wendy stammered at her. Lydia roared and was just about to freeze her when Wendy blobbed out wait.. I think.. she said.. something. Well get on with it! Roared Lydia loosing her patience quickly. I think she said something about a book but that's all I got. Wendy stammered again. Book hmmm Lydia raised an eyebrow, well that's no help she shouted and poofed off, not even caring to freeze Wendy, too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Mavis

Mavis really hadn't thought this through properly, honestly she didn't even know where this book was exactly she has just heard it was over the mountains from the hotel in a sacred cave protected by Gremlins, yes Gremlins. She had been flying for weeks, she was exhausted hardly eaten and honestly feeling dead ( well deader than normal) yes I'm nearly there finally she sighed tiredness spreading through her undead bones. Oooo I'm getting closer to the top, not long before I can get this book and prove I can "maintain order" my Dad and my Aunt will be sooo prou…. BANG! What was that…. There was a loud crumble coming from up top, LANDSLIDE! Dodging the falling rocks as they started to crumble down on top of her. Oh battssss exclaimed Mavis as she tried to doge out of the way, this is going to be so much harder than I thought.

2 days later

Lydia

Yes yes Diane I've surveyed the area, I've tried to get through to my brother, I've even sent out the zombies but there is no trace of the child! Lydia again as much as she really didn't want to admit it was getting extremely worried now, pacing back and forth she was trying to decide on the next course of action. Fine I'm going to look for her again! Just as Lydia was about to leave, Frank burst through the door. FRANK! What are you doing bursting into MY room you atrociously behaved zombie! She roared flames bursting everywhere.

Lydia just hold on, Frank gasped, Mavis is back but it's not good! Lydia felt her blackened shrivelled heart jump with worry dreading what was about to come next.

Hours before

Mavis had dodged out of the landslide but not without being hit, a rock had hit her arm she was convinced it had been at least dislocated, her head hurt too and truthfully her vision was a bit fuzzy, I mean she had fallen all the way back down once she was hit. She looked back up and sighed, she wasted all that time! She could try again but she knew she couldn't fly with this arm, this was going to be a really long walk, then she had an idea if she could get back to the main road there may, just may be a bus ( why didn't she think of this before).

She started walking along the windy track back towards the road, her vision getting fuzzier and fuzzier, " MAVIS" wait what, was that her name, "MAVIS" there it was again, the world starting spinning and it was getting harder to keep her eyes open, before she could even acknowledge who was calling her name the world went black and she was conscious no more.

Lydia poofed into the lobby her cold black heart racing, how bad could it be right, stiens are just so dramatic these days, Mavis was probably just also being dramatic and had a few scratches nothing to worry about. After thinking all this Lydia wasn't ready for the sight that met her, there was Mavis laying unconscious in that Were Dog's arms covered in twigs and bruises, blood dripping down her forehead. Lydia roared, place her on the chair now and go and her Doctor Gillman, NOW! Walking over to Mavis she placed her undead hand on her forehead, relieved she was back with her but now even more worried due to the injury on her head. She sighed you stupid, stupid child where did you go.


	2. Mavis is what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone just a quick chapter 2 update. Enjoy.

Lydia was sitting next to Mavis's coffin head resting on the palm of her hand, elbow on the side of the coffin watching Mavis. Looking over her niece she noticed her face even more pale and washed out than usual, her bruised cheek, sunken eyes due to the malnourishment of not eating for 2 weeks and cut running down her forehead, she was also hooked up to some vile contraptions that counted her heart beat or something? Lydia couldn't help but worry , she had no clue where the child had been, what was wrong with her, or what devils had she been looking for. She sighed glancing over Mavis once more with her steely gaze before she went to find doctor Gillman to get some answers. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Hank until she bumped right into him "Watch where you are gong you oversized buffoon!" "Sorry S..s..sir, I was just coming to see how Mavis is?" "Ughhh none of your business now move along" pinching the bridge of her nose Lydia stormed back off. Hank stared after her and sighed, "what's got her wings in such a flap? I just want to know how Mavis is" Hank moaned to himself, "wait that's it! I need Wendy and Pedro!" Hank ran off to find the others, he knew exactly where they would be the club room! He burst through the door, "hey guys we need to find out what's wrong with Mavis, Lydia won't let me see her or even give a hint!" " Hmm okay but how we gonna do it, Lydia is too hard to get past normally? Pedro asked. "Easy" Wendy squeaked "we sneak into Dr Gillman's office before she gets there" "how though, it's not like we can get there before her!" " Easy, we go through the vents and listen from up there, we gotttt thissss" Wendy exclaimed.

Lydia

"You are telling me my niece has hit her head so badly she may never wake up! WHATTTT" Lydia roared. "W..w..wwell yes but in medical terms she has a concussion, but yes if she doesn't wake up soon she may go into a eternal sleep. That isn't the only issue she has also broken her arm which will require surgey." Gillman explained "Whattttt SURGERY" exclaimed Pedro, Hank and Wendy hiding up in the vents.

Choosing to ignore the fact Mavis's friends were up in the vents Lydia rounded on Doctor Gillman "No, no, no,no you are not cutting my niece up to pieces, she is a Dracula she demands your respect!" "I won't let you!" "But Lydia your darkness, she needs surgery or she won't heal properly, I promise you she is in good hands you don't need to worry." "Pffftt who said I was worried, I just know what her father is like" Lydia scowled, " I don't want to listen to how my poor Mavy Wavy this, or my poor Mavy Wavy that." "Righttty okay well Lydia truthfully she will be better off having this surgery, you must let her." "FINE but I warn you if anything and I mean anything happens to her! I will be feeding you to humans!"

Gillman gulps, "lets get her prept for surgery! "


End file.
